


硝子の少年

by HannaH9



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 11:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaH9/pseuds/HannaH9
Summary: 起因是想起曾经流行过的一个游戏：不同的人在没有任何提示下给出开头和结尾，再由作者将它们串成一个故事。以下为原话：开头：真嗣得了花吐症。结尾：真嗣路过一片湖，渚薰沉睡在湖底。（因为友人B给的结尾太像BE了，我私心改成了现在的这个。以前没接触过花吐症这个题材，剧情需要修改了些许设定。）





	硝子の少年

*  
说起来，那是算不得体面的初遇。  
他的身形过于单薄，我快走到放衣服的地方时，才注意到那里有个人。一个蜷缩起来的少年，脑袋埋在臂弯里一动不动。我则一丝不挂，而衣服就在他旁边。  
这片位于悬崖底部的湖向来人迹罕至，时光于此凝滞，只有无尽的蝉鸣和偶尔穿梭的风掀起些许波澜。少年的骤然闯入令我有些新奇。饶是如此，我仅是退后几步，拨弄面前齐腰深的芦苇，引它们薄脆的叶片哗啦脆响。他肩膀果然猛地一抖，终于抬起脸注意到站在草后边的我，整张脸随即涨红，僵在那里，似乎有些无所适从。线条温柔的面孔，也不知夕阳与他此时的脸颊谁更红。  
“你好，我叫渚薰。”我说，“你叫什么名字？”  
“我——”少年突然打了个小小的嗝，他捂住嘴，慌张地看了这边一眼，我疑惑地瞧着他，他却撑着地面站起身，什么都没说就匆匆跑掉了。  
等他的身影彻底消失在葱茏树丛中，我才走过去擦干水珠，换上衣服。  
天边残留一抹金红，一天里最好的时光结束了。

由一条蜿蜒幽长的小径连结我住的地方和这座湖，两边的茂盛草木蕴藏余热，阳光从树梢洒下，我沿着这些光斑闷头往前走。今天基尔家里来了不少人。佣人都神情紧张，我赤脚走过他的会客室。有人倒完茶出来，开关门的间隙里钻出几句话：  
“……这么说，冬月差不多到这边了。”  
“碇家那小子跟着他吗？”  
“从那之后一直带着。”  
有人猥琐地笑了几声，门轻轻合上，吞掉所有声响。我稍稍回头，有个佣人站在那里，正盯着我。  
我转身走了。  
房间的书桌上是那份已看过许多遍的资料，我翻开第一页，抽出夹在一侧的照片，是在湖边遇到的那个少年。  
碇真嗣。  
现任监护人：冬月耕造。

**  
没想到经历那样的场面后还能轻轻松松见到他，仍穿着白衬衫，下摆仔细收进裤子里，腰带长出一截，垂在腰侧。他脸有些红，看我时目光闪烁，似乎有话想说。  
我冲他微微一笑。  
他似乎挑我沉水结束的时间过来的，坐在我身边，腼腆寡言，补上昨日的自我介绍后，几乎不开口。  
“抱歉，昨天吓到你。”  
“是我的错，没有注意到你的衣服。”他垂着头，却好像在偷偷看我。  
又是这样小心的姿态，我心里泛起异样，忍不住靠过去一点，想看清他的神情。  
“那、那个，薰君喜欢游泳吗？”  
他声音有些发僵，我暂且放过他，坐正身体回答：“谈不上喜欢。”  
“但是你说，你每天都会来这里……”  
“水下非常安静。”我说，“你要试试吗？”  
真嗣摇摇头：“我不会游泳。”  
我看向身边，想说我可以带你，却见真嗣捂着嘴轻轻咳嗽，眉头微皱，很困扰的模样。  
“你病了吗？”  
他勉强笑了笑，说：“也许吧。”  
暮色渐沉，没有人动，他似乎有意磨蹭，拖延回去的钟点。我乍然想起昨天听到的猥琐笑声，真嗣抱着自己，脸埋在臂弯里，没有看我。  
他有非常单薄的肩膀。

***  
我们没有特别约定时间，常常是我从湖里出来，便看见他在那里，戴着耳机，单曲循环某首歌。夕阳下的真嗣神情寂寥，有时我会忍不住静静站着看他，直到下一波柔风令他抬起头看到我。  
“薰君回家以后一般做什么？”  
“吃饭、看书、休息。”  
“喜欢看什么类型的书？”  
“有什么看什么。”我的阅读书目都必须经基尔过目，没有个人兴味可言。  
他静了片刻，说：“薰君对星星感兴趣吗？”  
夜色弥漫，我看向身旁，他枕着手臂，冲我笑了笑：“我们现在看到的星光，虽然一齐出现在天空里，其实不是同时到达的。有些我们仍能看到的星星，可能早已消逝在宇宙中了，它们的光在自身消失后，仍传达到了这里。”  
“你喜欢星星吗？”  
他抬起头看向夜空，说：“喜欢。”那两个字的语气里包含某种我琢磨不明的情绪，我注视着真嗣，意识到我比自己所想的要了解他，也比自以为的要不懂得他。他的双眸只比这夜色稍淡，正漫不经心地追逐一只偶然路过的萤火虫，我忍不住凑过去仔细看他，想要摸一摸他的脸。  
这时基尔说过的话却突然在脑海中回响：“把碇的儿子从冬月耕造手里带过来。”  
碇真嗣对他即将遭遇的一切一无所知，还是说，冬月已经令他倍受折磨，让他无暇他顾？冬月耕造会告知他长久以来他们所处的局面吗？  
我收回手，站起来说：“该回去了。”  
他也站起身，把耳机线缠好收进兜里，说：“明天见。”  
道别时真嗣对我腼腆地微微笑着，每当他露出这样的表情，我心中的异样便愈发明显，我目送他离开，捂住胸口。这是非常奇怪的、从没有体会过的陌生感觉，我大概是病了。  
回去的时候在门口遇上基尔，他打量我，问：“有进展吗？”  
我想起真嗣的笑容，回答他：“有。”

次日真嗣带了两本书给我。塞给我的时候他脸红了，虽然已经聊过好几次，他仍不擅长处理这种事，只说：“我想你也看看。”  
我当然说好。两本都与昨日的话题相关，一本关于宇宙，另一本则是星图手册。  
“咳咳。”我放下书看向真嗣，他捂着嘴，极力压低自己这边的动静，这几天他脸色愈发差了，咳嗽也变得严重。我劝他好好休息，可他仍坚持来这里。  
“毕竟我也没什么地方可去了。”他这样告诉我，语气里充斥异样的平静。  
我知道他住在冬月耕造的家里，可这都是基于资料的了解，如果他自己从来不提，我就没法询问更多。我想知道他为什么不愿意回去，也好奇他为什么会想每天都来见我。资料里的他本是个寡言忧郁的少年，在照片中拘谨地注视着镜头，制服纽扣一直系到顶端。  
“薰君讨厌回家吗？”  
“并不讨厌。”我说。我没有喜欢或讨厌的情绪，只知道比起回去，此时的我更想和他多待一段时间。但每天的相会都有时限，像只在限定期限内产生作用的魔法。  
“比起回家，我更想待在这里。”真嗣说。  
他说这话的时候，下巴抵在环抱的手臂上，平静地注视着波光粼粼的湖面，余晖映在其中，柔和地往周边侵蚀。  
我们沉默了很长一段时间。

那天真嗣离开后，我在他坐过的地方捡到两片花瓣。被粗暴蹂躏过的娇嫩花瓣无力地垂着，雪白中留下无数粗糙伤口，泛着枯黄。  
我把它们带了回去，遇到园丁，给他看了看。花瓣中后段细长，顶端反卷，两瓣拼合在一起可大致推测原本细长的花筒形状，此时花瓣上仍残留淡淡香味。  
“是风信子的花瓣。”园丁说，“这附近没有才对，你在哪找到的？”  
“捡到的。”  
这很可能是真嗣身上掉下来的，但我看不出他随身带花瓣的理由。  
从那天起，每次会面后都能捡到白色风信子。有时只有一片花瓣，有时能有好几片，房间的纸盒里已经铺了满满一盒，我用花瓣拼凑出风信子完整的形体，它们破碎躯体的莹白在盒子里逐渐委顿，枯黄干瘪的尸体整整齐齐堆叠着，支离又完整，纸盒是它们的简陋魂龛。  
我开始期待每日的会面，可终于有一天，我没能在湖边等到真嗣。

****  
在岸边一直等到星光笼罩，仍没能见到真嗣的身影。  
从未觉得暑气如此沉闷过，；连透过枝叶投下的光斑都嫌吵闹。  
基尔今天去外地查勘，我得以径直回房，躺在床上，仍想着真嗣。我已看完他那两本书，与他暂时分离的晚上，坐在院子里对着星图分辨夜空中的星宿，一段时间下来也记下不少。  
我想告诉他这些收获。虽然我不认为他只是喜欢星星，或许他所钟爱的是那深渊般相对的永恒。  
带着那两本书，我趁着夜色偷偷跑出了基尔的房子。  
资料上没有冬月耕造的住址，幸好真嗣曾说起他的家在哪里，也提过他房间的朝向。  
出乎意料，冬月的家几乎没有什么安保措施。我翻墙进院，找到真嗣房间的窗户。深夜里仍亮着灯，有人走动，细长的影子掠过窗边。是冬月，他已走至门边，手里拿着台相机。  
“你早点休息。”他这样说，声音轻柔，仿佛担心惊扰梦境。只停顿片刻，他关灯离开了。  
房内只剩月光，一切事物的轮廓都模糊起来。  
窗户敞着，我轻松进入室内，转过身，看到了蜷缩在角落的真嗣。是第一次看到他那天所保持的姿势。我向他走过去时，脑海里无法克制地回想资料里的陈述。  
“母亲死于实验意外，一年后父亲坠崖。”  
女式和服，在朦胧月色中兀自绽放的紫阳花，领口处的肌肤。此时胸腔里烧灼的情绪与那天发现的似乎有细微的差别。  
“亲戚推诿之下，被母亲曾经的大学导师领养，之后二人销声匿迹，多年难以寻踪。”  
真嗣震惊地注视着我，显然没料到我会突然找上门来。  
“母亲的替代品。”  
我在他跟前站定，他抬起头，借着月光，我得以看清靛蓝双眼里闪烁的东西。  
“照片里阴郁拘谨的少年，几乎扣到下巴的领口，隐隐倔强的眼神。”  
“薰……”  
以及此时，脆弱得能一把拢进掌心的嗓音。  
“你想离开这里吗，真嗣君？”我蹲下身，与他平视。  
“——嗯。”  
我倾身把他搂进怀里，脸埋入他的脖颈间，嗅到淡淡的牛奶味。他在我怀里颤抖，极力忍耐着什么，我探手抽掉腰带的蝴蝶结。  
“把他从冬月那带过来。”  
现在正在做的事算吗？  
我慢慢舔过真嗣修长的脖子，将他从冬月隐秘的欲望中剥离。紫阳花团簇映衬着浅褐色的皮肤，清辉中稍稍成型的少年肌肉，轻微颤抖的身体连影子都暗淡了。他已十分虚弱，毫无抵抗能力，令我想起那在盒子里成串枯槁的白色风信子。  
我抚摸他，吻他的脸，绯红的脸颊柔软温热，他拼命忍耐的眼泪终于滑落，我舔掉泪痕，轻轻咬他的耳垂。手从肩膀抚摸着往下，揉捻他微微硬挺的乳头，他努力克制着喘息，我吻着他的脖子到达肩膀，留下一个咬痕。  
他猛地一抖，却没有推开我。  
有时痛感会成为自我存在的证明，性则构筑短暂易碎的避风巢穴。吮吸他的皮肤，恣意留下自己的印记，舔弄乳头，于齿间轻轻研磨着，听他啜泣般的呻吟，为了逗他而亲吻小腹，倾听含蓄的愉悦之音，咬肚脐眼附近的皮肤，一度用力到他禁不住低声喊痛，哭腔亦分外悦耳。我吻着他的耳垂，拨开和服下摆，握住他已经充血挺立的阴茎。  
真嗣的腿经受不住快感般压向我的手。我享受他皮肤摩挲手臂的温润之感，在他耳鬓轻吻，刮抹他的龟头，刺激他分泌更多体液，挑逗他的囊袋，从会阴一路撸回顶端。他青涩地回应着，手臂紧紧环住我，被欲望煎熬的手指拨乱我的头发，死死扣着我的肩膀。  
“我最近捡到好多白色风信子……”我在他耳鬓呢喃，手上的动作加快，他已经沉溺其中，喘息着，浑身因快感的风暴而颤抖，信赖地倚着我，身体紧密交缠，他的汗水濡湿我的衣服，微微沁到皮肤上，“你知道为什么吗，真嗣？”  
真嗣浑身一僵，在我手中发泄出来。我随手抹到和服上，将其扔到房间另一头，扯过毯子裹住他时，看见不知何时掉落在一旁的半片月光。  
我捡起它，真嗣的脸埋在我胸前，呼吸逐渐平稳绵长。我搂紧他，默数他轻缓的呼吸声，对着月光看这风信子花瓣，莹白柔嫩，保留未经摧折的纯洁。  
自再见到他后胸腔里就涌动着一股难以言明的情感，强烈得有些痛苦，我一时有些无措。明明我是从命行事，察觉的时候已经掺杂别的东西在里面，连目的都开始变得模糊不清。

听到鸟叫的时候我睁开眼，真嗣仍在怀里，浸在蓝雾般的晨光里安静地闭着双眼。他紧紧抱着我的腰，哄他松手花了不少时间，幸好他没有醒来，否则离开会变得更困难。  
基尔今天会回来，我得在佣人发现前回到房间里。小心摸了摸真嗣的脸，我在他额头上亲了一下：“傍晚见，真嗣君。”  
昨晚在胸腔涌动的感情已经决堤，却没有如我所想那样痛苦难忍，相反它令我有了前所未有温暖柔软的心情，我再次摸了摸它的滥觞，轻轻吻了下他肩膀上泛血丝的咬痕，才站起身，走向书桌。  
我在书里夹了张让他带着行李按往常的时间地点见面的字条，确定院子里没人后，翻出了窗户。

*****  
碇真嗣，真嗣，真嗣。他海浪般席卷了我的大脑，他绯红的脸颊，颤抖的温暖躯体，细碎呜咽时的朦胧泪眼，他细长手指上的茧，柔韧的腰和修长的腿，他浅褐色皮肤上由我留下的带血咬痕，他柔软的发丝，他浅浅的呼吸声，他柔软又倔强的眼神，他下意识的依赖所传递的温度，此刻仍残留在我怀里。  
我下意识微笑，又想叹气，难以遏制地思慕他。  
就连阴暗的宅邸也被阳光穿透，穿过载满金色流水的长廊到达餐厅，我看到正坐在桌旁的基尔，便抬手敲了敲门。  
他放下手中的报告，问：“有进展？”  
我如常回答：“没有。”  
面对基尔石棺般冷漠的脸，我想起真嗣即将面临的，由基尔一手安排的灭亡。如果将真嗣交给眼前这个人，他的余生就会一脚踏入尽头。  
“时间紧迫，如果你这边再没有进展，我会采取其它措施。”基尔说。  
“我知道。”可我突然不想将他交给你了。  
离开餐厅时，我终于意识到自己起初以为的病是什么了，那是我自认永远都不会拥有的东西，人类将它命名为“爱”，曾经只是个简单而复杂的词语。我站在房间门口，对着满室寂静，突然因昨晚没能与他接吻而感到非常遗憾。

夏季炎热的白昼如此漫长，终于挨到傍晚，我像往常一样前往湖边，他或许已经在那里，或许还没到，但我将看到他提着行李包在湖畔等我，还是那身日常装束，可夕阳都不及他双颊绯红。  
然而远远的就见人从树林中现身，他游魂般掠过某枝矮杈，连树叶刮到脸上都无丝毫反应。  
我认得他的脸。他在资料中的脸皱纹更少，发量则更多，不变的是如枯枝般挺立又易折的身形。冬月耕造似乎早已失却对周围的观察力，两眼发直，沿着小径往大路走。一擦而过时，我注意到他手中还提着一个行李包。  
他嘴里反复喃喃“掉下去了”。  
我意识到书里的字条被冬月发现了。  
假定他手里拿着的是真嗣的行李，那么——  
在我察觉之前，腿已经自发狂奔起来，茂密的草丛是如此碍事，心脏前所未有地剧烈跳动，几要跃出胸腔，只留这具空壳。  
真嗣！  
风猛烈灌入我的喉咙里，它梗得发痛，思维几近弃我而去，我勉力抓住它，回忆周边地形。真嗣会去的地方只有一个，而湖周围唯一的高处是那座悬崖，不能排除他会逃向其它地方，但如果真嗣是从那里掉下去的话——  
湖水终于在芦苇从上冒了尖，逐渐扩大，湖面依旧静如水镜，除了上面飘着的东西，那是一顶棒球帽。是真嗣的帽子。  
恐惧几乎攥碎我的心脏：他不会游泳。  
我一头扎进湖里，游到接近帽子的地方开始下潜。过去多少次，我认为就这样沉入湖底也算一种解脱，是他令我一次次游回地面，呼吸湿润的空气，面对无意义的世界。  
我不能让他就这样死去。  
细微的光线里我看到了一个身影，他似乎刚掉下去没多久，仍在挣扎，手努力地向上伸着，我蹬过去一把紧紧抓住它，将真嗣自湖底拉起，揽住他的身体。真嗣立刻惊恐万状地缠过来，几乎勒断我的颈骨，我勉强调整他的姿势，幸好他慌张之余残留些许理智，最终乖乖配合，让我得以有余力带着他往上游。  
金色的阳光透过波浪起伏间侵入湖水，在气泡间闪烁着，我拨开那片纱雾般的光，率先将真嗣的面部推出水面，他急促咳嗽着，脸色苍白得叫我心惊。  
回到岸上后，真嗣霎时扑到在地，虚软无力地撑着地面，呕出大滩积水，连串咳嗽着吐出好些粉红色泡沫，我守在旁边，想要确保他的鼻腔里没有任何泥沙和积水。  
他好半天才回过劲来，看向我。  
“对不起。”真嗣说，声音嘶哑，他身形不稳，我忙扶住他，“我出门的时候，他突然折返回来……”他头猛地偏向一边，再次咳嗽起来，这回没再吐出什么，我稍稍松懈几分。他大口呼吸，松松抓着我的手臂。  
“你不必道歉。”我说，“是我来晚了。”  
他摇摇头，没有说话。  
夕阳已沉，我安抚地拍着他的背，四周弥漫着黄昏特有的宁静，我揉他湿漉漉的头发，彼此沉默着。他的状态逐渐恢复，甚至比昨天的要好，我察觉到了他的欲言又止。  
“怎么了，真嗣君？”  
他终于恢复些许血色，飞快地看我一眼，再次微微垂下头去。我想起被遗留在房间里的那盒白色风信子的魂龛，以及今天来之前查到的某个传说。遂双手捧住真嗣的脸，要他看向我。  
“虽然是道听途说，但有件事让我想要确认一下。”我说，他强装镇定的表情十分可爱，我勉强抑制住亲吻他的冲动，继续道，“如果一个人喜欢上另一个人，在心情积压下，偶尔会出现咳吐花瓣的现象。而最近几天，我捡到许多白色风信子的花瓣。”  
他的双颊果然泛起红晕，身体轻轻颤抖着，似乎有逃走的意图。  
“那些花瓣是属于你的吗？”  
他好像很想撇开脸，可惜碍于我的坚持，最后只能稍稍移开目光，不安地沉默片刻，他最终十分害羞地点了点头。  
“这大概就是所谓的‘思慕成疾’吧。”我说，忍不住低下头，慢慢贴近他，轻蹭他的鼻尖，感受他的呼吸，“那么，该怎样化解呢？”  
他脸上红晕几乎染到耳朵根，双眼紧闭，睫毛慌乱地颤抖着，我忍不住笑了，低声说：“你喜欢我吗，真嗣？”  
这次他头点得更快了，带着某种引人心疼的决绝。我毫不怀疑，一旦遭到拒绝，下一秒他就会因不必要的羞愧而跑进湖里。  
“好巧。”我说，“我也喜欢你。”我贴上他的嘴唇，它们十分柔软，紧张地闭合着，我一点点挑开它，直到他的牙关跟着缓缓地、小心翼翼地松开，让我得以进入更深处。他紧紧抱住我，试探地回应着我。停下时我抵着他的额头，再次蹭了蹭鼻尖。  
突然，我感到喉间一阵刺痒，喉间的异物感令我不由偏向一边剧烈咳嗽，直到有什么掉到了手里。我看看掌心里的东西，又看向真嗣，他的手里也有一朵一模一样的花，完整而莹白的花朵，细长的花筒伸展到顶部向外裂开卷起，漏斗般形状，是白色风信子。  
真嗣垂下手，整个人缓慢挨过来，脑袋抵在我的胸口轻轻磨蹭几下，虽看不到他此时的神情，我心中却有暂时的安宁。没有人说话，风掠过芦苇丛尖儿，惹起连串毛躁的悉悉索索。  
“呐，一起逃走吧？”  
风停了。

**Author's Note:**

> 起因是想起曾经流行过的一个游戏：不同的人在没有任何提示下给出开头和结尾，再由作者将它们串成一个故事。  
以下为原话：  
开头：真嗣得了花吐症。  
结尾：真嗣路过一片湖，渚薰沉睡在湖底。
> 
> （因为友人B给的结尾太像BE了，我私心改成了现在的这个。以前没接触过花吐症这个题材，剧情需要修改了些许设定。）


End file.
